Harry Potter & The Coven Of Vampires
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: Twilight/ Harry Potter crossover. Instead of Harry Potter going to Slughorn with Dumbledore he went to the Cullen's instead. He will have to stay with them until the aurors kill Voldemort and attend Forks High. Set during HP 6 and Eclipse.
1. Pale, perfect people

**Harry Potter and the coven of vampires**

Set during the half-blood prince (Instead of going to professor slughorn they go to Forks to get Carlisle in the day) and Eclipse (Bella and Edward are in their senior year)

Harry's pov:

Ugh apparating was horrible, why couldn't we just fly. Oh right because it's quicker. When I come of age I am going to fly or use flu powder (even though that is uncomfortable as well but at least better than apparating).

"You will get used to it" Dumbledore said cheerfully. I began to take in my surroundings. We were at the front of a large white house, obviously owned by rich people. There were no houses next or near it so I wonder why Dumbledore has taken us here.

"Don't ask question's just follow me," Dumbledore instructed. He began walking to the door of the large white house and I just followed silently.

He knocked very softly on the door and impossibly someone still heard him. A woman ran with inhuman speed to the door and opened it, while gesturing us forward. I followed Dumbledore hesitantly but was encouraged forward by the woman's warm smile. She had caramel coloured hair, topaz eyes, was very pale and all of her features were perfect. She looked very motherly and kind. Dumbledore and I followed the woman into her living room. In the room were 7 other people, all inhumanly beautiful and perfect like the woman with the cameral coloured hair. The only one that looked normal was a girl with brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes, She was leaning against a guy with bronze hair and topaz eyes. In fact all of them except for that girl had topaz eyes and were extremely pale. There were 4 guys and 4 girls altogether including the caramel hair woman. The other 2 girls looked like opposites but also exactly the same. One had cropped black hair crazily pointing in all directions, topaz eyes, was very pale and was quite short while the other had blond hair, was taller and was more beautiful (if that was possible) in my opinion. They both were pale, had topaz eyes and had guys either next to them or were very close to them. The guy next to the blond had serious muscles and looked like he could be a wrestler. He started to glare at me when I looked at the blond so I quickly averted my eyes. The guy next to the pixie like girl was tall, had blond hair and when I looked at him a wave of calm came upon me. Lastly was another blond who the woman with the Carmel hair walked over quickly and sat next to. I looked at Dumbledore for an explanation.

"Harry these are the Cullen's. You will be living with them for a short period of time while we deal with Voldemort. You will go to Forks High School and be a senior. Its just too dangerous for you to live in the wizarding world at the moment" Dumbledore explained gently.

"What" I screamed.

"Let them introduce themselves" Dumbledore told me.

"All right then I want a proper explanation" I fumed.

"I am Esme" the lady with the caramel hair told me.

"I am Carlisle" The blond man next to her said.

"I am Rosalie" The blond chick said.

"I am the awesome Emmett" the guy next to Rosalie said. Rosalie hit him and then turned back to me.

" I am Alice" The pixie like girl told me.

"I am Edward" The bronze haired guy said.

"And I am Bella" the normal looking one said shyly.

"Do u all live here?" I asked blankly.

"Bella doesn't, she's Edward's girlfriend" Carlisle explained.

"Oh, then, so are the rest of u together, together" I asked.

"Well yes" Esme admitted.

"Oh" I said a tad bit disappointed.

"Oh and did I mention that we are vampires" Emmett asked grinning. The world went black.

.


	2. VAMPIRES!

**Chapter 2- VAMPIRES!**

**Still Harry's pov**

In what felt like a few seconds I opened my eyes and then quickly closed them again, realising where I was. I had a massive headache but it had nothing to do with my scar. Those pale beautiful people could not be vampires. Why would Dumbledore send me to stay with people that would want to suck my blood? I would be safer at Hogwarts. In fact I would be safer anywhere but here. A plan began forming in my head. I could run and then apparate. It couldn't be that hard. Or my broom. Yeah my broom would suffice as an escape method. I opened my eyes ready to jump up and run until I saw the faces gazing at me with concern. They were the faces of Ron and Hermione.

"Harry" Hermione said in relief.

"Did Dumbledore tell you the same crap he told me" I demanded. I accepted that I might die a painful death but there is no way I am letting Ron and Hermione suffer because of Dumbledore's warped concept of safety.

"We won't harm you or suck your blood" The bronze haired demon told us.

"Yeah right" I muttered.

"We only drink the blood of animals" Edward explained. Yeah right. This is probably just a trick.

"This is no trick. If we really did drink human's blood then why would I have a human girlfriend" Edward asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"You're probably saving her for later and why do I keep feeling like you can read my thoughts" I fumed.

"I **am **a mind reader" Edward snickered.

"He is NOT saving me for later. We have been going out for 2 years" Bella told me before blushing a bright red.

"Harry its fine, they won't hurt us" Ron soothed.

"Whatever but at the first sign of a threat we are leaving" I whispered to Ron and Hermione. They nodded in agreement.

"I have to leave now" Dumbledore told us cheerfully.

"Are Ron and Hermione staying too" I asked half hopefully, half fearfully. One part of me wanted them to stay with me while another wanted them to stay away from this potentially dangerous coven.

"Yes, Voldemort will target them too and torture them for your whereabouts" Dumbledore explained. Oh great!

"We will protect them" Carlisle vowed. As long as they don't turn against us first. Vampires! Why not put us right into the Death Eaters hideout.

"I must go now, good luck" Dumbledore farewelled us cheerfully before apparating. Why oh why did Voldemort have to be born?

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! I will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
